After the War
by Bluericochet
Summary: it's been five years since Aang stopped the firelord, five years since the Great War ended. Aang and friends couldn't be happier, that is until a new threat emerges. A band of firenation soldiers under the command of General Shinnoh have led a rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

It had been five years, five years since Ozai had been defeated and balance had been brought back into their world. Five long years of rebuilding the shattered lives of many who had suffered greatly under his rule. The cool southerly breeze slapped his face gently as he sniffed the crisp morning air and watched the sun rise from the east, the boy now a grown man had long flowing hair, thin cheeks and a familiar scar over his right eye, a scar that was his bane and freedom from the clutches of his father.

'What are doing this early up?' said the voice with a familiar monotone. 'It's too early to be helping others rebuild, I'm sure all of them are still asleep.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you too,' he replied scratching his head. 'I just needed some time to think.'

'Zuko, you've been "thinking" for the past three days,' she said in the same monotonous voice. 'You're not having second thoughts about the celebration tomorrow are you?'

'No, no, of course not,' he said quickly. 'It's just its hard to believe that five years ago, I was banished never to see my home again. Now I am Firelord, a privilege and an honor I cannot agree to. I can't lead these people to salvation. I can't help but feel useless every time I see someone bow down to me even though I tell them not to.'

'You're the _Firelord,_ a being of royalty and respect. You were the one who brought peace to this nation and equality. You just don't understand that because you spent most of your life cast down.'

'I have to visit the Southern Water Tribe,' he said suddenly.

'Why?'

'I have to talk to Aang. There's something I want to discuss with him.'

'Sure, whatever,' she sighed. 'It's not like it's boring here anyway.'

'Sorry, I'll be back before sundown I promise.'

On the opposite end of the world another young man felt the cool wind hit his face. Watching the Great Ocean and beyond he remembered when he had first met Katara and instantly fell in love with her, he also remembered the first time he met Zuko and the others, it seemed too long ago. The Southern Water Tribe was returning to its once former glory, many from the Northern Water Tribe had migrated here, Master Pakku became a well known bender and teacher and supplies from the Fire Nation under Firelord Zukos permission himself were brought on a daily basis.

'Aang,' said a familiar voice from behind him. 'C'mon Aang, Appa spat on me again, if he's not gonna help with the building at least keep him away from the kids.'

He pointed to a group of Southern Water Tribe children who were sledding down Appas tail.

'They look happy to me Sokka,' he said questionably.

'Exactly, I wanted to be with Suki this week and since I'm not happy they can't be either.'

Aang smiled. 'Of course. I should have known you'd say something about her sooner or later.'

'Hey I want to help rebuild our tribe as much as the next guy but I also want to have some _me_ time.'

'I'm going that way this afternoon anyway, what if I dropped you off on Kyoshi Island on the way.'

Sokkas face lit up in that same familiar way as it had before when he was happy. 'You mean you'll take me there today?'

'Why not,' he jumped and landed next to him gently as a feather.

'Wait, where are you going anyway?'

'Thought I'd head for Ba Sing Se, see what Toph is up to.'

'Come to think of it I haven't seen Toph in a long time either,' said Sokka rubbing the small amount of stubble visible on his chin. 'What say we pick up Suki and head for Ba Sing Se together? I bet it would be great for her to see us again too.'

'But she can't see,' Aang smiled at him.

'You know what I mean,' he said furiously. 'What do you say huh?'

'Sure thing, I don't mind. Where's Katara anyway?'

'Somewhere with Grampakku and dad,' he replied.

'Oh alright,' he bowed his head. 'I was just wondering if she wanted to come with us, but if she's busy.'

For the last week Katara had been distant from Aang, always making up excuses wherever she could to avoid seeing him. He wondered what had happened to make her like this.

'She didn't mention me did she,' he said quickly.

'Nope, not that I know of,' said Sokka just as quickly not thinking at what he was saying. 'I uh mean yeah sure loads of times.'

'It's ok Sokka,' he replied to which Sokka gave a huge sigh of relief.

He had noticed her teaching waterbending to the young tribe members, her radiant beauty, her "loopy curls" as Sokka had put it and the motherly wisdom she gave everyone branding her the Matriarch of the Southern Water Tribe which she hated and adored at the same time. He began walking towards her when he was hit by what felt like warm slimy gunk.

'Hey Appa how you doin' buddy?' Aang replied to Appas affectionate lick. 'I'll be right back.'

He made his way past a group of young waterbenders playing Kuai Ball but with a twist, controlling the ball with their waterbending and maneuvering it into loops and what not.

'That's really great, keep it up and you'll soon become a master,' said Aang positively to the kids.

'Lunch time, you all better get home,' said Katara in that same motherly voice appearing from a tent.

'Oh c'mon Katara, one more round and that's it we promise,' said the youngest of the group.

'Nope, now Mr.,' she pointed her finger towards the huts.

'All right, all right,' he replied as they began making their way to their homes.

'And you wonder why they call you the Matriarch of this village,' said Aang with a big smile on his face.

'Oh hello Aang,' she said not smiling or laughing at his joke. 'Well gotta go, lots to do.'

'Katara wait,' said Aang firmly. 'I have to know what's going on. Why have you been avoiding me for the past week?'

'Can we talk later,' she replied not meeting him in the eyes.

'Yeah, sure why not,' he sulked.

It had already been midday; everyone was tired from working right through the previous night. Aang felt a sense of guilt and helplessness for every time he had tried to help, he was shunned away by the other tribe members who would say things like, "You're the Avatar, don't burden yourself with this," or, "it's ok everything's under control."

He had been really frustrated and wondered whether Katara wasn't the only one ignoring him. Angry, hurt and confused he thought without delay he would head for Ba Sing Se at that very moment until he heard one of the tribe members yell, "royal Fire Nation ship."

Zuko, here? He thought raising his confusion a little more. What could he want?

Most of the tribe members had kept their distance as if it could attack at any second. Zuko couldn't blame them; a hundred years of war could leave people cautious. He emerged as the bay doors opened with a loud creak and put his first foot in the snow. He had forgotten it was snow as it sank up to his ankle.

'Zuko?' Aang glided in front of him. 'What're you doing here?'

'There is something I want to discuss with you,' he said quietly.

All the others had not returned back to their work, they had been interested in what the Firelord was about to say.

Aang turned around to notice. 'Do you mind?' he said hotly.

Everyone returned to what they were doing.

'You seem a bit upset. Did I come at a bad time?' replied zuko sensing the anger in his voice.

'No, it's just that, well you could have sent a messenger bird or something instead of coming all the way here.'

'It's important; I had to come to see you in person.'

Before he could begin he was interrupted by Sokka. 'Hey it's Zuko,' he said loudly, 'How you doin old buddy?'

'Zuko,' he heard that familiar voice as he was embraced in a tight hug. 'Wow it's really you.'

'Hey Katara,' he replied welcoming her warmth, but pulled back as soon as he noticed the look on Aang. 'It's been a long time.'

'It sure has,' he replied scratching his head.

'Come on you've gotta come inside. Everyone's sitting down to eat.'

'No thanks,' he said quickly. 'I came to talk to Aang, it's important.'

'Hey anything you gotta tell Aang,' began Sokka, as he put his arm over Zukos shoulders, 'you gotta tell us, right Katara?'

'Right Zuko, we're a team. We should stick together.'

'Yeah right,' Aang mumbled.

'Ok,' Zuko agreed.

'After lunch,' replied Sokka.

The group sat together in an empty tent farthest away from everyone else's as they dug into their fish soup. After their third and Sokkas tenth helping they relaxed and listened to what Zuko had to say.

'It's been five years since the war ended,' he began, 'but peace is still far from our reach.'

He revealed a map tucked away in his right pocket. It was the map of a small island south of the Fire Nation and northeast of the Southern Air Temple.

'What is that?' said Katara.

'It's Shoudou Island, not far from here.'

'What's so special about it?' said Sokka, picking his teeth with a fish bone.

'When the war ended and I was crowned Firelord, many didn't agree with it. Some were generals in the war council my father ruled.'

'And?' said Aang, knowing what he was about to say.

'A group of them with a handful of fire nation soldiers ran to Shoudou Island. They're building an army. Big enough to start another war. They've already begun recruiting.'

'A hundred years of serving a great big psycho maniac will do that to ya,' Sokka replied.

'Sokka this is serious,' said Katara. 'People are still recovering from the first one; a second one could devastate this world again.'

'Sokka is right,' said Zuko, his scarred eye twitching. 'They believed my father and his father's before him, their war was just and true. None of them have known peace, ever. They want Aang gone, and a new Fire Nation to arise.'

'Who is leading them? Surely a group of Generals would squabble over who is the greatest to rule their army,' said Aang.

'They already have. General Shinnoh a man I knew during the war council. He's leading them along with General Kuan-Ti.'

'How many men are we talking about here Zuko?'

'Over five hundred.'

'What?' Replied Sokka trying to contain his food. 'You didn't see this at all?'

'I didn't care, some old men trying to regain their honor I thought it was a stupid plan that they wouldn't succeed.'

'Yeah fortunately, you were wrong bud,' said Sokka pointing Zukos chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Five-hundred. Aang counted in his mind. 'I may be the Avatar but I can't fight against five hundred alone, no matter how good my bending is.'

'We need Toph,' added Katara, 'Ever since that new earth bending school in Ba Sing Se she hasn't gotten around much.'

'I don't think a large group would do,' replied Zuko, remembering how successful he and Katara were when they went looking for her mother's killer. 'A small group would easily fit right through.'

'No, Katara's right,' said Aang quietly. He hated the fact that her plan was better, hated that he had to agree with her when she herself wouldn't even look at him. He closed his eyes. 'We head for Kyoshi Island, then Ba Sing Se.'

'Yess!!' Sokka jumped in the air. 'Team Avatar is back once again ladies and gentlemen!'

'Whoa Team Avatar, Zuko's coming as well?' Aangs eyes widened.

'Yeah, why?' Zuko replied, his voice cool.

'Well if you're hurt or something. What will happen to the Fire Nation? I can't risk it.'

'You can't risk it?' he replied, his voice burning with fire. 'I'm doing this for my people, for my country. I even came up with the idea and now you're gonna waltz right in without me?'

'You are Firelord, Zuko. If something would happen to you the Fire Nation would crumble.'

'And if I hadn't come to you my country would still crumble. These are my people, this is my army, and they carry my banner. I will come with you Avatar!'

There was an eerie quietness in the tent. Everyone had heard it but no one wanted to say it. The fact that Zuko had called Aang Avatar and not by his first name was a painful memory, days and nights of hunting without rest to reclaim his honor, memories of doing unspeakable acts to reclaim his throne. He put his hand over his scarred eye.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …'

'I understand,' Aang interjected him. 'I agree with you, please forgive me.'

He put his right palm facing sideways and his left fist facing the opposite underneath and gave a short bow. Aang had realized that even though there was peace, there would still be hatred and discord for what had happened to Zuko in the past no matter how hard he tries to escape it.

'I'll go get prepared for everything we need.'

Katara walked out of the tent, meeting Aang only just.

'I'll send Hawky to warn Suki ahead.'

The only two left in the tent were Zuko and Aang, a small quietness between them filling the void.

'That wasn't me,' Zuko began. 'I am a better person this is not me.'

'I know.'

'Maybe it was. Maybe it was the real me trying to get out.'

'Zuko don't--'

'No Aang, you don't get it. I can't sleep at nights I have memories of … my mother.'

'Maybe there is still anger in you because you haven't found her yet. I know how you feel, that's how I felt when I found the remains of Monk Gyatso. The feeling of hopelessness, knowing you can't do anything or help anyone because you don't know where to start.'

'Five years, I looked far and wide. I still haven't found her Aang, maybe shes--'

'The world is too big to think such things. The Monks told me, "if you haven't found something you lost, don't give up, for it's in the place you'd least expect". I'll help you find her, everything's beginning to take shape and she's probably lost in the crowd helping people rebuild. I'll help you find her. After all,' he bowed his head in sorrow, 'there's nothing here for me.'

Zuko began to speak but was interrupted when the tent opened again. It was Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He hadn't aged a day save for the one or two wrinkles on his forehead, and small crow's feet in the edges of his eyes.

'I hear you are to whisk away my daughter and son once again,' he said with a voice that sounded like the water people bended. 'Firelord Zuko,' he gave a slight bow.

'Please you don't have to do that.'

'I care for my children deeply; they are all I have left in this world.'

'They chose to come at their own will.'

'I know, they get their stubbornness from me after all. Had it been my opinion I would have stopped them.'

He took two small steps, admiring the pelts of animals that hung around the tent. 'But they are old now and can decide what their heart wills. I have only come to ask that you will look after them.'

'I will,' said Aang. There was a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He almost didn't feel like agreeing to that.

'Yes sir, so will I,' acknowledged Zuko.

'Good,' he began to leave the tent. 'Oh, Aang?'

'Yes?'

'Here.'

He threw a small blue marble shaped in the form of a circle. It was warm to the touch and the color was aqua blue around a black band.

'Betrothal necklace, for Katara.'

'I can't accept this,' he replied quickly.

Hakoda turned to face Aang. 'And why not?'

'I don't think she feels the same way about me.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' he smiled. 'You are my family now. And I know how Katara feels about you.'

That ray of light, that last shimmer of hope reignited within the pit of his chest. So there was hope. 'Thank you,' he replied trying to conceal the burning tears.

The winds began to howl and small snowflakes filled the air like dust. Aang gave Appa a small hug.

'We'll be flying on Appa if you don't mind.'

'Actually I think I'll follow on my ship,' Zuko replied.

'What's the matter,' Sokka had just appeared. 'Meeting old friends put tears in your eyes?'

'No it's just that I'm wondering whether or not Appa can handle six people at once.'

'Appa may look old,' Aang patted him on the head. 'But he can still handle us huh boy?'

Appa grunted.

'Alright I'm packed. Got my water and food, everything's ready.'

Hakoda had also arrived on the scene. He embraced both Katara and Sokka tightly.

'Be safe you two. Look after each other.'

'We will dad,' replied Sokka.

'We'll be back sooner than you know it,' replied Katara trying to conceal her tears.

'Aang, Zuko,' good luck.

'Goodbye Mr. Hakoda sir.'

'So long.'

As they boarded Katara had noticed her father wink. But to who, She looked back at Aang who had a big smile on his face.

'One more thing Aang, here.'

He threw a small black carving stone at him which he caught and quickly pocketed.


End file.
